Awaiting My Requiem
by Scythenine
Summary: Roxas is suicidal. The only thing on his mind is death. When he goes all out on a suicide attempt and fails he is given a personal therapist, who is stuck with him until he gets better. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Roxas wanted to die. That was all he thought about. It plagued his mind every day. He waited. Waited for that moment someone would kill him, or he'd get into in accident. Day after day, night after night, he desired death more than anything. He watched every person, hoping they were some sort of killer. He scrutinized every vehicle, large and small. If one would just hit him would be great. But no, it would never happen. People were either too kind hearted to do him a favor and put him out of his misery, or too stupid to end his life. No matter what, he wouldn't just die like he wanted.

He got tired of waiting. His one wish was to die, and no one would do it for him. He decided to do it himself. Though, every time he tried it was a complete failure. If he stood in front of something, it would stop or someone would pull him out of the way. Then he'd have to make up some bullshit excuse for why he didn't move. His parents hid most drugs on him, so trying to overdose on them wasn't going to happen any time soon. So, out of options, he chose to do things the old fashioned way.

Cutting.

He loved the way it felt. The sharp, silver steel of a razor blade against his pale skin was enchanting, mesmerizing really. He'd watch as the crimson liquid dripped from the fresh open wound on his wrist, to down his arm, leaving a beautiful red trail of blood. He felt some sort of happiness from all this. He felt alive. At first, he just wanted to kill himself. But the thrill of cutting prevented him from wanting to die quickly. He never cut too deep, but deep enough to get enjoyment from it. He did it for three years, and as far as he knew no one had a clue of his actions.

As long as he could cut, and get the delight sensation of it, he'd have a reason to live.

"What do you mean I have to study harder?" Roxas shouted. The spikey haired blonde was with his parents in their kitchen. He had just walked in the door and set his backpack in his room when his mother called him into the room to discuss a phone call from the high school. "Your math teacher called. Apparently your test score this week was lower than usual" she said. Roxas grinded his teeth together in anger. "It was one fucking test! It's no big deal!" he exclaimed. "Hey!" his father shouted, enough to make Roxas jump. "Don't take that tone with us! We told you what will happen if your grades drop!"

Roxas clenched his fists to the point his knuckles were turning white. "Fuck you!" he yelled. "At least I didn't drop out like you two!" Before he knew it he was punched in the face and knocked on the floor. He looked up at his father looming over him, a disappointed look in his eyes. His mother had a look that was a crossed between that, and upset. He used a chair by the table to get up, not looking either of his parents in the eyes. Without another word he took off to his room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned back against the wooden door and let out a breath.

He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. He wanted to die, to just drop dead right there. He rushed to his bathroom, throwing the door open and knocking everything behind the door into the bathtub behind it. He went over to his medicine cabinet. He could see a bruise already forming where his father hit him. Ignoring the black and blue mark he took out an orange medicine bottle he had behind various items. He filled the cup he used to brush his teeth with with water. He'd need it. He undid the cap to the medicine container and tossed it who-knows-where.

He took in his mouth as many of the small white pills in the container as he could, and used the water to swallow them. He did this several times before the bottle was empty. They were heavy duty sleeping pills he swiped from his ex-girlfriend one day. Suddenly a thought passed his mind. What if his parents came in and took him to the hospital before he died. He took out his razor blade from his pocket. Looking over it it was perfectly clean and sharp. A quick, deep cut would be enough. He took off one of his wristbands, which hid all the scars he had, and held the blade over his wrist. He began to feel dizzy, his head getting heavier. He shook himself out of his daze and proceeded to drag the sharp razor over his skin. Blood flowed out of the wound, dripping onto his arm, then the sink. He felt weak and dropped his razor, letting it clatter onto the floor.

Unable to hold himself up he lowered himself onto the bathroom floor, watching the blood flow out of his wrist and stain the white tiles below him. He felt warmth as the blood poured out of the wound. It was like a blanket for him. His eyes got lower, no longer trying to stay awake. His vision was getting darker each second. In the distance from his mind he heard footsteps. He heard in-auditable yelling and quiet sobs before he blacked out.

He finally did it. No matter what he'd die.

Or so he thought. That was before getting a tube getting shoved down his throat. His mind was foggy, but he could hear yelling and shouting from people he's sure he never met. There was also the sound of machinery running. After what seemed like forever the large tube was taken out of his windpipe. He coughed severely, trying to get rid of the burning sensation caught in him. Then a jolt of pain hit him, hard. It seemed like too much. He slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke up everything was more quiet. Only a voice or two could be heard in the room. He focused, trying to listen to them.

"-swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills. It was from another patient. It's all out of his system now."

"I can't believe he'd do this…"

"What got into that boy?"

It was his parents and probably a doctor. Too bad he didn't die. Well as the saying goes, "If at first you don't succeed, try again." He could just try to commit suicide again. He'll just have to make sure no one is there to save him.

His vision cleared. He glanced around to find himself in a hospital room. It had various tools and machines, so it was probably an emergency room. There was only one nurse inside. She was busy cleaning something. Roxas could care less at the moment. He felt weak, and still a bit drowsy. Lifting his arm he discovered it was put it a tightly wrapped bandage. He saw his parents outside the room, talking with a red-headed man. Without anything else to look at he glanced at the clock. Four thirty-two. It was dark out. Did he sleep until four in the morning? His mind drifted off into other things.

He saw a tool table next to him. All he had to do was use one of those to re-open the wound in his wrist and make it deeper. Or he could cut his throat open. He managed to sit up, slowly. He gripped a scalpel from the tool tray and observed it. He dragged it across his neck. The nursed looked over at him when she heard him grunt in pain. She began screaming for help. Roxas jumped when the door swung open and two male nurses came in. They grabbed his wrists, causing him to kick and squirm, trying to break free or their grip.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" he yelled, thrashing about on the bed. The red headed man, obviously a doctor, came in. He grabbed a syringe from one of the counters. "Hold him still for a second" he said. One of the nurses held Roxas' arm down, enough so Roxas couldn't move. The needle was stuck in his arm and he winced at the prick of it. Within seconds he passed out. For the third time he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>This came into my mind randomly. I'm not sure how good it is. Oh well, it's practice. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was quiet. Roxas looked around to find himself in his own bedroom. When did he get home? He didn't remember anything after he tried to kill himself. Maybe they just let him go home? He looked at his hand. He opened and closed it, trying to get a feel of everything. Something felt weird. He felt as if something was off. He walked into the bathroom. Everything that was knocked over was back hanging where it was, as if nothing had happened. There was no blood. He was sure it would stain something when he cut himself. He looked in the mirror, coming face to face with his reflection. He looked it over carefully. Nothing was different. He sighed, raising his arm to scratch the back of his head. It was then he noticed something different from his image.

The other him wore a black and white checkerboard wristband like him. However, the outside bands of his were black, not white. He fell back shocked and almost hit his head on the tub. His reflection didn't move. Roxas' heart rate began to increase when his refection looked him in the eyes. The image just stared at him, its eyes turning cold and full of hate. Roxas began trembling and shaking. His breathing became heavy. He finally gathered enough courage to move, nearly falling over again. He ran out of the bathroom quickly.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. He spun around to see the refection him. Blood was all over it, dripping onto the carpet. Cuts littered its face, arms, and chest. There was a very large X shaped cut on one side of his chest…right where his heart is. Roxas took a step back, struggling to move his muscles. With one swift motion his reflection pinned him on the floor. He squirmed, attempting to push off his attacker. The reflection him just used its legs to hold his arms down. The weight was enough for him not to be able to move. With its hands free it reached for Roxas' neck. Roxas kicked wildly, struggling as much as he could, but it was all useless. He felt helpless.

His reflection began to tighten its grip on his neck. The blood on its head dripped into his cheek. His heart pounded violently against his ribcage. He dug his nails into the carpet as his refection pushed on his windpipe. His panting stopped due to the lack of air in his lungs. He began coughing and gasping for oxygen. His refection just looked at him, eyes unchanging and unfeeling. His throat began to burn with an indescribable pain. He looked at the one choking him in fear.

He tried screaming, but only a gurgling noise came from his lips. All his movements stopped. He felt almost relaxed. The pain in his throat reached his chest. He felt as is his lungs disappeared. His vision began to get darker. He couldn't think straight, mind drifted off. The reflection didn't let up at all. More blood fell on Roxas, but he could barely feel it. He couldn't feel the hands around his neck, or the pressure on his chest. Everything was a daze to him. He felt weightless. His pain receded and felt a bit light headed.

He heard something and looked up at his refection. His vision was almost black, but he saw it talking. It's voice was faint and inaudible. His life flashed before his eyes. He remembered everything in his life. Then it hit him. This was not his reflection. He met this person before. He was close to this person. He tried to say the name, but the air completely left his throat. This person was…

* * *

><p>He woke up shocked. He was panting heavily. Sweat dripped off his face. He felt as if someone dumped water onto him. He couldn't move, still frightened. After several minutes his hyperventilation stopped and his breathing was normal. He tried to move his hand, only to look down to find it strapped to the bed. He had to recollect what happened. He must've been restrained after trying to kill himself, again., considering his other arm and legs were strapped too. If only that damn nurse didn't hear him… He sighed. <em>'Fuck… What now?'<em> he thought. He looked around. It was a different room. It was smaller, but had a large window. He looked out the window at the scenery outside. It was bright out. Cars were everywhere. People talked to each other about stupid things. There were birds and clouds. Nothing worth looking at.

The door opened. He parents walked over and stood by the bed. His mother was sobbing slightly. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. She must've been crying for a while. His father had an upset look. There was a hint of worry and anger on his face. Roxas turned his attention back to the window. Looking at nothing in particular was better than looking at his parents. "Roxas we were worried about you…" his father said, interrupting the silence in the room. Roxas didn't say anything. _'Worried? That's funny. You didn't give a shit when you punched me before'_ he held from saying. "R-Roxas… Why would you try to kill yourself?" his mother asked, her tone kinder than his father's. "Because I want to die" he said. "But why?" his father asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I just do! Okay? I don't owe you an explanation!" he snapped, looking at his parents. There was a look of surprise on his father's face. His mother broke into a series of sobs. His father led her outside. For a moment Roxas was alone. He could hear his dad trying to comfort his mom. By the sound of the crying Roxas figured his dad made it worse. His father walked back in. "Roxas, the doctor told us about the scars. Just how long have you been cutting yourself?" he said. "I don't remember how long…" Roxas replied. It was a lie, but the last thing he cares about is talking to his parents.

The door opened again. The red-headed doctor from before and his mother walked in. His mother was still crying, but it was toned down a bit. "Oh good, he's up" the doctor said. Roxas looked at him. Now he had a better view of him. His red hair was extremely spikey. He had deep green eyes, and two small black tattoos under his eyes. He couldn't be older than 26 or so. As he talked to his parents Roxas was busy wondering how much hair gel was needed for his hair to stand up that much. Roxas' mother walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Try to behave okay?" she said, trying to sound happy. He looked at her confused. "Yeah, sure" he said. With a quick goodbye his parents left.

He looked at the doctor, how was looking at a clipboard, marking things down with his pen. "So uh… What's going on?" Roxas asked. "When can I go home?" The doctor sighed. "You just don't get the situation do you? You think after you swallowed a bottle of prescription heavy duty sleeping pills and cutting your wrist you can just leave?" he said. "Well I don't even want to be here! There's nothing wrong with me!" Roxas snapped. He wasn't crazy, just suicidal. "Shithead, you tried to kill yourself again while you were in the emergency room. You're strapped to a fucking bed for your own good" the older man said. Roxas didn't say anything, shocked. Not because of the point the red head made, but the fact that he cursed. Since when did doctors cuss at their patients? Moreover, when did doctors look like they're in a fucking rock band or something.

"Listen Kid, here's the situation. I'm Axel Flurry. I'm a doctor and therapist. We're trying out something called a 'personal therapist'. That means I'll follow you around and watch you. Figuring out a person is easier if you observe how they act you know. I talked with your parents and they said they agree to this" he said. "What?" Roxas shouted. "You heard me. Whether you want me around you or not doesn't matter. You're stuck with me" the older male said. Roxas struggled on the bed, the straps keeping him in place. "Get me the fuck out of this! I want to leave!" he yelled. "If I have to get another injection I will" Axel said. Roxas froze. "Heh, I thought so" Axel said smirking. "I'll let you out of there, when you're calmer. Right now I'm just going to ask questions."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Roxas asked in disbelief. Axel pulled over a chair. He put it next to the bed backwards and sat with his legs in between the back. _'What the hell is with this doctor?'_ he thought. "Alright. Name: Roxas Oblivion. Age: 17. Gender: male. Blah blah blah… Okay, so I'm supposed to ask why you tried to kill yourself. You probably won't give me a real answer so… Is anything wrong at home?" Axel said. Roxas turned his head to face the window. Why bother with this guy? As soon as he's unstrapped from the bed he's going to try to kill himself again.

Axel stood up and walked over to the window. He pulled the string and the curtains fell over the glass, blocking Roxas' distraction. Roxas mentally cursed at the doctor, calling him every foul name and throwing every insult he knew at him without saying a word. "Roxas, don't think you're getting out of this. I'll keep you up all night if I have to" the older man said. "Fuck you too" Roxas said. Axel sighed. He already knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Yay! It's longer! Not by much, but it is. I'm not sure if some of this is actually true, but whatever. I'm sure a lot of people can already guess who it is in the beginning. If not you'll have to wait.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After several hours of trying to talk to Roxas, Axel took a break and stood in the hallway. _"This kid is a pain. He won't say a damn word to me!"_ he thought furiously. A certain blue haired man walked over. "What's with you Axel?" he asked. The red head sighed. "The one patient I told you about is a brat. Saix, he won't talk to me. He just stares into space and ignores me."

Saix hummed in response. "Well, why don't you try talking to him like a normal person? Maybe he might do something".

"Maybe. I guess if I unstrap him from the bed me might talk" Axel said. "Just make sure he doesn't get his hands on anything that he could kill himself with" the bluenette said before he walked off. Axel let out a huff and went back into the room. Roxas looked at him, then looked away. "Roxas, if I unstrap you will you talk to me?" Axel asked. "Alright…" the blonde replied, in an apathetic tone. It took Axel five minutes to undo everything holding Roxas to the bed. The younger man sat up. He had his head down though. Axel sat on the chair he dragged over before. "Are you okay? Your head doesn't hurt does it?" he asked. The blonde shook his head. "No. I'm fine" he answered. "Your cut is healing, but it might scar" the older man said.

Roxas looked at his arm. The cut from before was wrapped up. He must've stopped bleeding since the blood that rose to the top was dry. "Why would you do something crazy like that?" Axel asked. "Because I just couldn't take it anymore" he said. Axel gave him a confused look. "Well, what exactly do you mean?" he asked. Roxas hesitated for a moment. _"I think I just lost him again…"_ Axel thought. "Can we talk about something else? Please?" Roxas asked, tearing Axel away from his thoughts. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" the red head said.

"Um… Why do you have tattoos on your face?" Roxas asked. Axel laughed a bit. "That's a weird question, but okay. I got these when I was a teenager. I wasn't exactly normal. Believe it or not I was a pyromaniac" he said.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" the blonde said. Axel noticed Roxas smiled a little. He finally got Roxas to start talking AND smile. "I'm not kidding. I used to burn stuff all the time. Papers, old furniture, a car… Well the car was my dad's, before he walked out on us. Anyway, you name it I probably burned it. I ended up having to go to therapy too" he said.

Roxas' expression changed to a cold look. "Well by the look of you it didn't work. Who the fuck puts tattoos on their face?" he said harshly. Axel was caught for words. What did he say when he claimed to once be a patient, but looked the way he did now? Roxas wasn't an idiot. Definitely not an idiot…

"Well, why do you have your hair the way it is?" Axel countered. Roxas looked at his messy blonde hair. It was even messier since he didn't brush it, due to being restrained. "Because I felt like it…" he said. Axel smirked. "See?"

The blonde crossed his arms. "So," he said. Axel cringed slightly at Roxas' mean tone. "When the hell can I go home?" the younger male asked. The red head bit the end of his pen thinking. "Well, being that I'm your personal therapist, I have to go home with you. I guess that would be any time" he said, looking into space to purposely avoid the teenager's look of disbelief.

Roxas sighed. No winning against this guy huh? He couldn't do anything about it. The only choice was to agree. He glanced at the clock. Two in the morning? "What about later today?" he asked. Though he wasn't in much of a rush to get home, not to his parents. But home seemed better than the hospital.

Axel clicked his pen several times thinking. "That could work. I should be able to get you out of here. I'll have to have your parents check your room for any dangerous items. But I can manage it so we're there by the afternoon" he said.

* * *

><p>And it got done quickly. He was in Axel's car as the doctor drove him to his house. He leaned against the car door, staring out the window. He watched the scenery go by without a word. He felt different from before he tried to kill himself. He couldn't think. He didn't have the resolve to try to kill himself again at the moment. He felt blank.<p>

He felt hollow.

"-in the house"

Those words broke his concentration on the world outside the window. He looked at the red head. "What?" he asked. "I said, your parents said they're going to stay with your aunt for a few days since I need to watch you. It'll just be you and me in the house" Axel repeated. "Oh…" the blonde said uncaring.

They pulled up to the house. Axel got out and went to the door, Roxas following a few feet behind him. Axel took a spare key from the mat under him and unlocked the front door. He held the door open as Roxas walked in, then shut it.

"So, are you going to give me a tour of the house, or am I on my own?" Axel asked. "You're on your own" the blonde said as he walked into his room. He left the door open. He laid on his bed and turned on the TV. Axel walked in. _"This kid tries to kill himself, ends up in the hospital, goes home, and acts like nothing happened…"_ he thought.

He looked at the small room. It wasn't out of the ordinary. "Damn it… I have school tomorrow…" the blonde said to himself.

"You're not going to school" Axel said.

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"You got out of the hospital"

"So? It wasn't like a broke a bone or something"

"You almost died"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"That's not the point"

Roxas grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the red head. Axel got hit in the face, which nearly knocked him back. "Get out of my room" Roxas said, now sitting cross legged and facing the doctor. Axel threw it back, successfully having enough force to knock the teenager over. The blonde threw the pillow off him and sat up. "Real mature Jerk" he said.

"Cheer up Blondie" Axel said smiling. Roxas couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face as the older man walked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Catch Ven!" a blonde, dark blue eyed 6 year old yelled. He threw a red ball to his identical, bright blue eyed brother across the yard. The brighter eyed twin, 'Ven', caught the ball with both arms. "I got it!" he yelled happily. <em>

_He looked over his shoulder at the woods across the street. "Hey Roxas, we should see what's over there. I heard from Seifer there's a cemetery past the woods" he said. Roxas crossed his arms. "No way Ven. Seifer's lying to scare us. He ALWAYS lies" Roxas said._

'_Ven' dropped the ball and started walking toward the street. In the distance there was a screech of metal. Roxas started after his brother. "Wait! Ven!" he yelled. The sound of a car was closer. Suddenly a truck was coming down the street, fast._

"_Ventus! Sto-!" _

_A crash._

_A snapping sound._

_A splatter._

_Something wet landed on his face. It was warm. He wiped it off with his sleeve._

_It was red._

_In front of him was the red liquid._

_Blood… _

_A lot of blood._

_In a flash a horrific scene unfolded in front of him. The truck had stopped, but it was too late. There was Ventus, several feet from the front of the truck. A path of blood reached from the truck, to his brother's body. The body was mangled, bending the wrong way, and bloody, very bloody. There were some cuts and bruises all over it. He was too shocked to scream, to move…_

_His brother just died, and he saw it. He stumbled backward, shaking violently. The driver got out of his vehicle and got his phone out. Roxas got up and ran to his house. "Mommy! Ven-Ven is hurt!" he yelled. His mother noticed the tone in his voice. Both his parents hurried outside to the accident. His mother broke down crying as soon as she saw the scene. His father made him go inside._

_But that wouldn't make anything better for him. The image of his brother's accident was already engraved in his mind. He knew his brother wouldn't be coming back. A part of him seemed to disappear. _

_Seeing his twin die was like seeing himself die._

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up. He wasn't panting. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He cursed at the memories of that day. Wiping the tears out of his eyes he glanced at the clock. It was 6:45 in the morning. He sat up, throwing the mass of covers off him violently. Sitting up he continued to hyperventilate, calming his own nerves.<p>

He put clothes on, a black T-shirt and tan jeans, and put his shoes on. He walked out of his room as quietly as possible. He saw Axel, laying on the couch. He had changed into a grey shirt and blue jeans he brought with him. Roxas grabbed his red jacket from the armchair, careful not to disturb the sleeping guest.

He unlocked the front door, opening it carefully. He stepped into the cool night air, closing the door quietly. He walked past the yard, into the woods, the moon illuminating everything for him. He got to an old iron fence, but went over it. Making his way over to a familiar grave he felt his face heat up. He sat in front of a statue of an angel, with it's arms outstretched upward toward the sky. He looked next to him, and there it was.

Ventus' grave.

Tears came out of his eyes, running off his cheeks and soaking into the ground. He curled up, hiding his face in his arms before he started sobbing. He missed Ventus. If he had only been faster, Ventus would still be alive with him. He wouldn't be crying there. There would be no grave.

* * *

><p>Awsomeness! Another chapter! I feel bad for killing Ventus… He's one of my favorite characters… I cried a little writing this, so don't be mad if you cried too. Anyway, I think the next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started coming up, tinting the sky with a blue, white, yellow, and orange glow. The clouds broke the ribbon of colors, giving a red color. Everything was blessed with morning sunlight. All was quiet, not even a bird breaking the silence. However, dark clouds weren't too far.

Axel was franticly looking for Roxas in the woods. When he checked the teen's room he wasn't there. He threw on his brown coat and shoes and rushed out the door full speed. Though it was early, dark clouds were making their way across the sky. Light drops of rain began to come down as he got to an iron fence. He looked into the cemetery. Spotting a yellow dot he knew it was Roxas. He ran around the fence and through a large gate over to the blonde.

Rain came down as Roxas heard footsteps through his sobbing. Suddenly his shoulders were grabbed. He looked up though his teary eyes, only to make out a red blob surrounded by grey. The water from above poured down on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head going back in his arms. "Roxas! Why are you out here?" Axel said, worried. Roxas looked at him, his eyes full of sorrow.

He clung to Axel's chest under his neck, burring his face into the older man. He let out more sobs. Axel hugged the blonde, resting his chin on the top of the shorter male's head. The rain fell of them as they didn't move from that spot. "I-I killed him… I killed Ven…" Roxas choked out between sobs. His voice was slightly muffled in the red head's chest and trembling sadly.

Axel could recall hearing about Roxas' brother from Roxas' father. His name was Ventus. Only Roxas was allowed to call him "Ven". He was told about the accident.

"Roxas, it's not your fault…" the red head spoke gently. It took a moment for Roxas to say anything. "But I couldn't stop him…" he replied, trembling. He squeezed Axel tightly. "Roxas, sometimes this stuff happens. There's nothing we can do. Don't dwell on it" he said.

"O-Okay…" the blonde said. He broke out into more sobs followed by that. The rain started to pour down more. They were already soaked. Axel rubbed the back of Roxas' head, trying to calm down the younger male. "Don't cry Roxas…" he said quietly.

"A-Axel… It hurts… I miss him… I miss Ventus…" Roxas choked out. Axel stood up, helping Roxas to his feet. Roxas saw through his wet bangs that Axel's hair was completely down, so was his own. Both their clothes were soaked. Axel put an arm around Roxas. "Let's go. You're going to get a cold" he said. Both of them walked around the gate, back into the woods.

* * *

><p>The trees blocked out some rain, which was helpful. Roxas didn't say anything, just cried quietly. They went in, closing the door. Axel let go of Roxas. "I'll get some towels. Wait here" he said and left the room.<p>

Roxas felt cold without the older man near him. He missed the Axel's embrace. Even if it was in another room it felt far. He really needed someone right now, and Axel was the only one there.

Axel walked back in carrying two blue towels. He put one on the blonde's head and dried him off. "Damn news channel… They didn't say anything about rain…" he said to himself. He saw Roxas smile, even if it was a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Instead of talking about why he ran off and cried, Roxas locked himself in his room. Well, "locked" isn't the term one would use for this situation. In fear of their son trying to kill himself again, his parents gave Axel permission to take the door off the hinges. Roxas had a feeling Axel knew he'd try again.<p>

'_Damn bastard is smarter than I thought…'_ Roxas mentally remarked as he lay in bed, headphones blasting music so he could cut himself off from the rest of the world. _'I think I'll go insane with this fucker here! I don't care if he's trying to help! It's not helping!'_

He let out a sigh, only to have his face meet with a pillow that had been dropped on his head. He scrambled to get up, taking off his head set and tossing the pillow at the face of the red-head that dropped it on him. Axel expertly dodged it and chuckled.

"What was that for you asshole?!" Roxas yelled. Axel, who kept the same expression pointed to the clock. Roxas tilted his head, confused of what was so important about the time. "What?" he finally asked.

Axel's eye twitched, like he just met the world's biggest idiot. "It's 6 o'clock. Get ready for school" he said.

"I tried to kill myself a few days ago and you want me to go to school? No thanks" the blonde said, lying back on his bed. Axel smirked. Roxas knew for a fact that meant trouble.

"Okay, you can stay home and talk to me all day"

And with that Roxas shot out of bed and rushed to get done for school.

* * *

><p>School. This was both Roxas' safe haven and place of torture. He's get a break from his parents and their never ending bullshit and any other problems at home. There was also the downside of typical school problems. Evil teachers that set him up to fail, bullies everywhere that none of the security guards or teachers did anything about, having to go the whole day with stupid school work and whatnot.<p>

But it was sure as hell better than dealing with Axel! The guy never gave him a break! He couldn't eve pick up a butter knife without that red headed bastard right on top of him! You can't kill yourself with a goddamn butter knife! You can barely cut yourself with it! (He should know, he's tried).

He decided to go to his classroom early. He knew that asshole Seifer would more than likely tease and try to beat the shit out of him if he stayed at his locker for too long. God, Seifer and his band of idiots were a pain in the ass. A son of a bitch, a moody quiet emo, a muscled moron, and some midget that wore some weird ass wizard hat that was almost as tall as him.

Though, the choice of going to the classroom was like a choice between a rock and a hard place. There was either Seifer and his band of traveling idiots, or Mr. Grace, his first period teacher. Sadly, there was no way out of either of them. Not without a phone call to his parents or Axel. Then he'd have to deal with the bitching and lecturing which was just as bad as the bullies and teachers.

As he walked into the classroom, his teacher looked up from the papers he was grading. Mr. Grace was a real freak. His first name was, if Roxas remembered correctly, Marluxia. Sounded feminine already. But this teacher had long pink hair. PINK fucking hair!

And to make it worse he always wore some sort of perfume or something. So every time that wacked teacher would be near him he'd have a sneezing fit because it smelled that weird. And Roxas swore Marluxia gave him these perverted looks when he saw him. Sitting in a classroom being eye-raped by a girly-ass teacher wasn't fun at all to Roxas.

But today, the one girl he actually bothered to talk to was there. Her name was Xion. Roxas had to admit, she was cute. Not sexually appealing cute, but little sister cute. Maybe it was the short, jet black hair that gave her that innocent, child-like look.

He sat by her in the desk behind her. She was a bit shy and would only talk to Roxas. But who can blame her? Most people were jerks.

"Were you sick Roxas?" she asked, looking back at him as he look out his notebook.

Roxas couldn't really bring himself to lie to her. She was too nice. Shifting a bit he mumbled, only loud enough for her to hear. "I uh… tried to kill myself…" he said. She looked down, looking like she was about to cry. That was another thing about Xion, if she looked upset he'd want to hug her. He usually didn't care if girls cried, but Xion was the exception.

Roxas grabbed her hand in a panic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said, resisting the urge to hug her tightly. So he just settled for squeezing her hand. It calmed her down, which was a very good thing.

He heard a chuckle from not too far behind him. That damn voice he was sure he wouldn't hear in school. And he turned around to see of course, Axel…

* * *

><p>I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!<p>

Writers block is a killer… School doesn't help either. But, I'm on a roll here so here's another chapter for you all~


End file.
